The One
by Angel101799
Summary: first the accident and a shocking death. it's still summertime and everything is already going horribly for HHG and R see what happens when love interferes with fate! how will it all turn out, plz RR
1. Lost

Chapter 1

"Harry! Harry!"

"Oh, Hermione, hi!"

Harry glanced over and saw the Weasleys behind Hermione. He ran

over to her and gave her a big hug. The he made his way to Mrs.

Weasley and kissed her on the cheek. He asked how they all were and

they had a little light conversation.

"What are you all doing here?", Harry curiously asked.

It was the middle of summer and he hadn't expected to see them in

Diagon Alley until about two weeks before school would start.

"Oh Harry we heard about the about the accident and figured you

would come here," Hermione said.

Diagon Alley was such a magnificent place. Harry loved to go around

looking in the shops, but was obsessed with any shop that

hadanything to do with Quidditch, his favorite sport in the whole world.

Hermione knew Harry, so it was obvious to her that he would come to

the magical world.

Harry said trying to change the subject, "Where's Ron?".

Hermione hesitated but got the hint and closed her mouth.

"He's somewhere around here Harry, he thought he might be able to

find you before we could so he went out on his own," Mrs. Weasley

explained.

Mr. Weasley interrupted, "Harry, I ... well we, Mrs. Weasley and I...

and Ron of course, well.. what I'm trying to say is..."

"I thought we were going to talk about this over dinner! We both

agreed!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Yes we did hunny, but I can't hold it off! At a time like this he needs

family, he needs us! Harry, come live with us. Not temporarily of

course, you've had to endure enough with those Muggles, especially

after what happened!", Mr. Weasley firmly stated.

The whole time Harry had been listening. He'd love to go visit the

Weasley's time after time, but live with them? Well, then he'd be able

to live with Ron. And he had, had enough with Muggles, especially the

ones he lived with. Then Mr. Weasley brought up the accident... Harry

couldn't think about it.

"I'm gonna go look for Ron...", Harry managed to get out and he ran

off before anyone could say anything.

Why did it have to happen, Harry thought. It was an accident. I didn't

mean for any of it to happen. And for the first time in his entire life, he

felt sympathy for Dudley. He shook off the thought and started to look

around. As he passed Florish & Blotts, he spotted a red haired boy,

though a lot taller than Ron. As he approached the boy, he realized it

was Ron! He had changed so much!

"Ron!", Harry yelled.

Ron realized it was Harry calling him and came up to him. He started

to give Harry a hug but it turned into an awkward handshake, but then

before Ron knew what was happening, Harry's arms were wrapped

around him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" said

Ron.

Harry looked at the ice cream in Ron's hands.

"Ha... Ha...", Ron said awkwardly, "I got a little hungry..."

Harry and Ron both laughed. They were so happy to see each other.

Even though it had only been a couple of months since they last saw

each other, it seemed like forever.

" So where have you been, Harry".

"I've just been... around, looking... at Quidditch stuff... I found a few

things that I thought you'd enjoy having, but you can't have them until

we get to Hogwarts", Harry laughed, "Oh, and I found Hermione

something to. It's a ring." He pulled out a beautiful silver ring and

there was a pearl in the middle. The pearl started singing. "So", said

Harry, "what do you think?"

The smirk from Ron's face vanished, "umm, I'm sure she'll...It's

great.."

Harry started laughing and couldn't stop. He knew how Ron felt about

Hermione and he knew he was upsetting his best friend, so he

reassured Ron saying, "Oh don't get upset Ron, it's a gift from you to

her. She'll love it."

"Oh, thank you Harry, thank you!" Ron said excitedly as he took the

ring and carefully placed it in the pocket of his cloak.

Ron and Harry made there way down Diagon Alley. Harry mentioned

going to see Fred and George but Ron objected and said they'd go see

them later.

"We've got something to do, follow me", said Ron and he started to

run. They ran all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had to stop

for breath.

"Come on Harry", Ron said and led him inside.

They found a booth and seated themselves. Ron ordered two

Butterbeers. Ahh, Harry loved Butterbeer.

"So how was your birthday? I sent you a cake, cooked it myself", Ron

laughed at the thought of Harry trying to dig his teeth in to the cake

he made.

"It was like it always is. With the exception of you all, it was just like

another regular day, with no one in the household even acknowledging

my existence unless it was absolutely necessary." Harry managed a

smile.

"How's your summer so far? I wanted to come visit but thought it best

to just stay in the Muggle world as Professor Dumbledore had

advised... a lot of good that did me..."

Ron didn't know what to say so he just answered Harry's question.

" It's been good, no sign of Percy, the bastard. If he had shown his

face...errr..."

"Whoa, cool off Ron, here come the Butterbeers!"

A wizard by the name of Simmons brought Harry and Ron their drinks.

"Do you two attend Hogwarts, I mean is that place still open. I've been

gone for awhile and need to catch up on things."

Simmons was wearing a black cloak with some red lined threading. He

had a black goatee and dark eyes. There was a big scar across the

right side of his face. He was very clean and well kept. But there was

something strange about him. Ron sensed it too, but neither of them

could figure out what it was.

Harry hesitated and then answered, " Yeah it's still open, it'll be our

sixth year once we're back."

"Is that old bat, Dumbledore still alive or did You-Know-Who finally

finish him off?"

At that Harry stood up, but Ron started talking before Harry could do

anything he would regret.

"You'd do best to keep your mouth shut about Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron said in a very loud voice.

Ron had hoped no one would have noticed the commotion but as he

turned and looked around, everyone was staring at Simmons, some

saying nasty things under their breathe. Professor Dumbledore was a

very respectable man who did nothing but good for the people in the

magical world and no one would tolerate him being spoken about in a

negative way.

Simmons saw the witches and wizards starring at him in disgust and

anger. He looked at Harry once more and a sharp pain ran through

Harry's scar. At that, Simmons was gone.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay, can you hear me?" Ron shouted.

Harry had fainted and wouldn't wake up. A witch ran up to Ron and

asked if he and the boy were accompanied by anyone. Ron told her

they were with his parents. She urged him to go find them and meet

her in the emergency room of The Healer Hospital, and she apparated

into thin air.... with Harry.


	2. Disaster

Chapter 2

"What!?!?!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Ron, where's Harry?", Hermione asked anxiously.

"Everyone calm down!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Everyone stopped shouting and looked at Mr. Weasley. They were all

very shocked considering Mr. Weasley never raised his voice, unless

he thought something was terribly wrong.

"Now listen, Ron where is Harry now?"

"He's in The Healer Hospital's emergency room."

"Okay then, we'll run to Florish & Blotts and use Floo powder in their

fireplace to get there, now c'mon!"

Mr. Weasley started running and the others followed. Everyone knew

it was dangerous for Harry to be alone with a stranger. They had to

get to him.

"Oh God", Hermione yelled to Ginny, "What if he's not okay!?!?!"

Hermione stopped and dropped to her knees. Ron turned around, saw

her and ran back. He told Ginny to run on and tell their Dad to leave

some Floo powder behind for them. Ginny ran off and Ron knelt down

beside Hermione.

He took her in his arms and looked at her.

"Hermione, everything will be fine, but we need to get to Harry. If

something has happened.....He needs us there. Now c'mon okay?", he

said as he took his hand and placed it under her chin. He wiped the

tears off of her face and they both rose.

"Okay Ron.... but we must hurry up... I hope he's okay...", Hermione

said.

They started to run and made there way to Florish & Blotts.

"Dudley, sweetheart, my little duddlers, calm down." , Aunt Petunia

said.

"He won't get away with it, the little freak with his magical hosh tosh,

he will be punished!", Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry was on the staircase listening in on every word. He had no idea

how he would get out of this one. Dobby had paid Harry another visit

and of course had left things horrible for Harry. The last time Dobby

visited, he had tried to pet Hedwig. And owls didn't like house

elves..... at all. So as soon as Dobby touched her, she went nuts! And

of course Dobby had conveniently left Harry's bedroom door open.

Hedwig had flown out of Harry's bedroom and into his aunt and uncle's

bedroom. Aunt Petunia had been curling her hair and Uncle Vernon

was shaving. Hedwig flew into Aunt Petunia and caused her to burn

herself straight across her face. And with all the commotion, Uncle

Vernon cut his face. After Dobby's departure, Harry was yelled at for

two hours straight. Then Hedwig was put in her cage and a lock was

put on the door of it. Harry had tried to break the lock, but since he

couldn't use magic it was hopeless. Another lock, along with the four

already there, were put on Harry's door and he was locked in there for

over half the summer.

This had all happened last year and Harry had been expecting a visit

from that house elf any day now. And finally Dobby showed up.

"Harry Potter, oh Harry Potter how nice to see you!", Dobby said in

delight.

"It's nice to see you, too", Harry muttered.

"Dobby was working in the kitchen at Hogwarts, being a good elf, and

I thought, I haven't seen Harry Potter, no I haven't. So I'm here.",

Dobby said excitedly.

"Yes, I was umm, looking forward to your visit", Harry lied.

"You were? Good, good, Dobby is pleased, Mr. Potter. Oh I can't wait

for you to come to Hogwarts, to see all the children and to cook!!! Oh

Dobby loves to cook! Winky's still sad. She cries at night.. and we

have a new room! It's a surprise though, Dobby can't tell you about it,

no, no Dobby can't! It's so big and... BAD DOBBY! BAD, BAD, BAD!!".

Dobby grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Harry's

new model of a Firebolt 2002 and started hitting himself in the head

with it.

" Dobby! Stop! I didn't hear anything, Dobby. Honest!", Harry said

reassuringly to Dobby. Dobby stopped and looked up at Harry.

" You sure, Mr. Potter, Harry Potter is sure?"

"I'm sure, I didn't hear a thing".

At that, Dobby put the Firebolt model down and started to talk again,

" Dobby must tell you of his summer then! First I cleaned up the

kitchen and then I wrecked it... but on accident!!! Then Dobby had to

clean again....." Harry's mind trailed off. He started to think about

Winky. It was his fault that Winky no longer had a home other than

Hogwarts. But it was best for her, even if she couldn't understand

that. He'd have to make it up to her... but how? He'd get an idea from

Hermione. After all, she loved house elves. And the new room... what

kind of room could it be? Well if the teachers don't show them, then

Harry and Ron will go out one night and find it. Harry looked at the

trunk next to his bed. He thought of what was in it. His invisibility

cloak, his school books, his wand... oh his wand.. and some other

stuff. But the new room...

"... and then Winky hit me on the head!!! Dobby had a lump on his

head for a week!!" Dobby looked at Harry.

"Oh umm well", Harry thought of something to say, "I'm sure Winky

didn't mean anything by it." Harry had no idea what they were talking

about.

"Oh yes she did, here I'll show you what she did".

"NO, Dobby that's quite alright...."

BAM

Dobby had grabbed a beat up bat that Harry had in his room and was

hitting the walls and the door with it.

"That's how hard she hit me!!! No, it was more like this", and it went

on and on. Then Dudley, being the nosey Muggle he was, opened up

Harry's door at the exact moment Dobby was aiming for the back of

the door and hit Dudley on his right leg.

"Ahhhhh", Dudley screamed, "Mummy!!!! Daddy!!!". Tears were

streaming down his face. He was on the floor holding his leg and

screaming and yelling in agony.

"HARRY POTTER GET THAT.. THAT THING OUT OF THIS HOUSE

NOW!", Uncle Vernon screamed pointing to Dobby.

Dobby vanished. Harry knew he was in for it now. The door was

slammed and Harry was locked in his room, only Uncle Vernon hadn't

locked any of the locks because of his concern for Dudley. And that's

how Harry got to be on the staircase.

"Vernon we need to take him to the hospital, his leg is so swolen, I've

never seen it this big!" Aunt Petunia said in concern.

Ha! Harry thought, Dudley's leg is always big, he's so fat!

"Ok, Ok, but what are we going to do with that... that boy!"

Harry wasn't ready for a lecture, so before Uncle Vernon could come

after Harry, he ran down the steps, took a quick look at Dudley and

ran outside and down Privet Drive. After Harry thought he had gotten

far enough away from the Dursley's house, he stopped and sat down

to catch his breath.

"Dudley's leg wasn't swolen", Harry whispered to himself, "it's the

same size as it always is. He's fine. He's faking it to get me in trouble.

I can't go back there. No, I have to go back, Hedwig is there, and all

my stuff. Oh I wish Sirius was here, if only he wasn't in hiding. Then I

could just leave here and never look back. I'd live with Sirius and

everything would be great... but no."

Harry thought about it and had realized that he hadn't heard from

Sirius in a long time. Harry hoped he was okay.

Harry heard a snap behind him. He turned around as quick as he could

and there it was. The most hideous thing he had ever seen. It was the

size of Hagrid and had greenish brown scaly skin. It had a big head

and one eye. He stared at Harry and Harry stared back. It's nose

looked like it had been smashed inside it's mouth. You couldn't see

where it's mouth ended and it's nose began. It started to growl. Harry

got up enough courage to stand up. The monster didn't move. Then

something made them both turn. Dudley was running down the street

yelling at Harry. Harry wanted to scream. Scream with all his might, to

warn Dudley not to come over there. He opened his mouth but no

sound came out. The monster looked back at him and opened it's

mouth. The inside of it's mouth scared Harry more than its body.

There were sharp pointy things on it's tongue. They looked like

needles, similar to a porcupine's back but much sharper and longer. It

let its tongue out and it almost reached to the ground. Dudley was

almost to them both. Harry started to breathe really hard, he didn't

know what to do. In his mind it seemed so simple to just lift up one

foot and start running, but what about Dudley. He tried again to

speak,

"Dudley run away!" Harry did it. He warned Dudley, but Dudley didn't

listen. He didn't see the monster.

" ARGH!", the monster let out. Its breath alone almost made Harry

faint. His knees were growing weaker and weaker. He started to

sweat. The monster stepped closer to Harry. Harry tried to move and

fell. Dudley ran up right in front of the monster. Dudley's back was to

it and he didn't know it was there. He started to kick Harry and yelled

at him. Harry saw it's tongue rise up over Dudley. Harry screamed,

"Dudley watch out!!", but Dudley didn't listen to him.

Harry tried to kick Dudley over but he was much too heavy. The

tongue stopped rising and the monsters' stubby arms reached out and

wrapped themselves around Dudley. The tongue went around and

surrounded Dudley's entire head. Harry could no longer see any of

Dudley after the neck and up. The in a quick flash the tongue

squeezed Dudley's head. He started screaming as the needles pierced

his skin and went in to him. The blood rushed down Dudley's body like

little rivers and the monster snapped Dudley's neck.

GASP

hey hope ya liked the chapter! Plz review!!


	3. Mystery

Chapter 3

Harry woke up and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. He closed

his eyes and thought about the accident. That wasn't the first time he

had dreamed of it. Every time he dreamt of it, it seemed much worse.

Dudley was dead because of him. He still didn't know what that thing

was that murdered Dudley.

"Harry are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry opened his eyes again.

"You're burning up!". Mrs. Weasley waved her hand and a wet cloth

appeared on Harry's forehead.

"W-What happened?" Harry asked as he looked around.

He was in a small room surrounded by the Weasley's and Hermione.

"That creepy Simmons guy back at the Leaky Cauldron looked at you

and you screamed and went unconscious! This lady right here

apparated you here and as it turns out you could of died! She saved

your life.", Ron explained as he pointed to a woman dressed in red

next to him. He looked at her and she looked at him and it was like

they had an understanding. She smiled and nodded. She looked like a

kind woman. Along with her red clothes, she had on red lipstick, red

shoes, red nail polish and red tinted hair. She obviously loved the color

red.

"What do you mean I could of died?"

"Well", the lady in red said, "Simmons had made your Butterbeer. He

put something in it that could have killed you, a type kind of poison.

But this was a specific poison, only meant to kill." She held up a little

bottle containing a dark velvet colored liquid. "It's called Bongalie. It's

a rare poison because of the way it kills. First off, it's got a signal. You

pick the signal. I'm not sure how all that works though. He definitely

used magic though. When he looked at you, the poison was somehow

activated. Once it's activated, it goes after you weaknesses to make

your death look as natural as possible. Your weakness was your scar.

You have a history of sharp pains where your scar is so that's where

the poison attacked. If I hadn't gotten you here, no one knows what

could of happened. Your friend Ron here, went and got his parents and

met us here. Your lucky you have so many people who care about

you... Oh silly me," she giggled, "I haven't introduced myself. My

name's Sandie, Sandie Sue."

"Well thank you Sandie or Sue or what do you want me to call you?"

Harry asked.

"Sue will be just fine." She was a very kind woman indeed. She had a

little bit of a high pitched voice and in a way, similar to a child's.

"Okay Sue. Thank you for everything, umm how did you get that

bottle of Bon-Bongalie?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well this is a weird story. Your doctor couldn't find out what was

wrong with you. He had tried every magical and Muggle solution he

could think of but nothing would wake you up. He figured it was either

poison or some kind of curse. Well he left the room and you were left

in here alone. He had come to get your friends and family and as we

all approached the door to your room, Ginny looked down and saw a

little bottle and this was attached to it." Sue held out a piece of

parchment and Harry took it and read it.

**_BONGALIE_**_  
Poison  
Purpose- To kill  
Bongalie, a very rare and highly wanted poison, feeds on a person's weaknesses. Made to look like a naturally caused death.  
WARNING- If accidentally swallowed, see Albus Dumbledore._

Harry looked up and there was Professor Dumbledore. He had come in

when Harry was reading the letter.

"Hello Harry. I did not expect to see you so soon." Harry opened his

mouth to speak but Dumbledore kept talking. "Please let me finish. I

do not have a lot of time, I must get back to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley

has told me of his proposition for you to come live with them. I think it

would be wise of you to except. You'll be safe there. And you may be

surprised by certain circumstances if you go." Professor Dumbledore

looked at Harry as he said that and winked. "Now I would like you to

stay close to an adult at all times until your return to Hogwarts. You

are a very smart boy and I will expect you to use your brain and not

go looking for trouble. Someone out there wants you dead and there is

someone else out there looking after you. This is a very awkward

situation. Someone left that note so you wouldn't die, but I feel they

may be ashamed of themselves because they will not reveal their

identity. Now until the next time we meet, this is good bye", and

Professor Dumbledore vanished.

Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley,

"I want to come live with you. I was just really shocked and afraid

when Mr. Weasley asked me. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt at

my expense. If it's okay with everyone, I'll except."

"Of course it's okay sweetie, we already have a room for you at the

house," Mrs. Weasley laughed, "and...", she turned to Sue, "we'd love

for you to come and be a guest in our home for a little while if you

would like."

Sue looked at Mrs. Weasley, then to Mr. Weasley and then to Harry.

She turned back to Mrs. Weasley,

"Okay, but only for a few days," she said cheerfully.


	4. Guess who!

Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Ron's closet in his bedroom.

Everyone else was asleep. It was a walk-in closet so they had plenty of

room. They were sitting on the floor and were talking about

everything, what they had done that summer, who had won the

Quidditch matches and how fun the next year at Hogwarts was going

to be. Then Ron brought up Dudley.

"Harry I know it's hard for you to talk about it, but I really want to

know what happened, what we're up against."

"We're not up against anything Ron. We will not go looking for trouble

like you and Harry do every year. It's just too dangerous and I do not

approve", Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione we're not going to go looking for trouble! It usually finds

Harry. And we need to be prepared when it does. Oh Harry can you

pass me that chocolate frog, I'm starving."

Harry grabbed the frog and passed it to Ron. He looked at Hermione.

She looked so worried.

"Hermione, all Ron is trying to say is he doesn't want anything to

happen to any of us. So we need to be prepared incase something

really does find us."

"I know Harry, but.... earlier today I really thought you were going to

die and I couldn't stand it. If anything happened to you or Ron I don't

know what I'd do."

"Well, right now let's just figure out what we know. Harry, you willing

to tell us what happened?", Ron asked.

"Yeah..."

Harry told them everything.

"Wow", is all Ron could say.

" I know", Harry said, "and we've been up against things much worse

than this, but he killed Dudley right infront of me, it was horrible."

Hermione just sat there, thinking. Ron and Harry started to talk about

Fred and George and how well their shop was doing.

"We'll have to go see them before we go to Hogwarts. There are so

many things I want to get. They've come up with some amazing things

these last few weeks...."

"I know what it is!!" Hermione screamed, "It's a Quar! That's what

attacked Harry. I read about it somewhere! They're really rather

stupid. They don't usually attack unless they have a master. And the

one that attacked you must have been after you."

"Then why'd it kill Dudley?", Ron asked.

"Because nothing gets in the way of a Quar and it's prey. If Lupin

hadn't gotten Harry when he did, it probably would have killed

him....unless it's assignment was to bring him back to it's master

alive!"

Harry just sat there. He had already been against so much. Nothing

can be worse than Lord Voldermort and he'd beaten him many times

before. So this Quar didn't scare Harry now, as much as he thought.

"Well, we'll be back to Hogwarts in no time, and I don't know about

you two but to me I feel safest when I'm there.", Ron commented.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired.", Harry said.

They both agreed with Harry and got up.

"Goodnight you two. Harry, tomorrow we're going to play some

Quidditch. Ginny's gotten really good. You've got to see her fly!"

They said there goodnights and went to bed. Harry, however didn't fall

asleep very quick. He looked at Hedwig and she flew over to him. She

nestled up beside his head and went to sleep. Harry was afraid to go

to sleep because of the nightmares he had been having lately. But

soon enough he dozed off. And for the first time in a while, he didn't

dream about the accident.

"Harry, wake up".

Harry opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. He thought

he might be dreaming. He reached out his arms and with his hands

touched the face in front of him. Yes, Harry thought, this is real.

"Sirius!"


	5. On our own

Chapter 5

"Yes Harry, it's me. I've been hiding out in the Weasley's home and it

turns out it's the best hiding place I've had yet. No one's thought to

check here for me."

"Oh Sirius, I thought something may have happened to you. Is that

you I heard last night? Before I went to bed I could have sworn I

heard a man cough and I knew it wasn't Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, it was me." Sirius laughed. He was so happy to see Harry.

Harry was sitting up now and gave Sirius a big hug.

"But wait, what about Sue? She's here and you're here and.."

Sirius interrupted, "It's okay, we've already met. And I told her my

name was Tom. She's really attractive by the way. I haven't been able

to associate with a woman in a long time... well with the exception of

Mrs. Weasley," he laughed, "but anyway, remember Tom, okay?".

Harry nodded his head. He couldn't stop smiling. Things were starting

to look better. He was living with Ron AND Sirius!!!

"Well breakfast is ready so come on down when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay... Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"I... I love you", Harry hesitantly said. He had never told Sirius how

much he meant to him, how good it was to have him in his life.

Sirius smilied, "You better". They both laughed and Sirius left Harry's

room and went down stairs. Harry got out of bed and walked into the

hallway. He figured since he lived there now, he'd just stay in his

pajamas. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He said

to himself, "I need a haircut".

He brushed his teeth and then realized he should of waited until after

breakfast to do that. He walked out of the bathroom and down the

stairs and into the kitchen. The table had magically extended. There

were eight chairs and all of them were filled except for two. Mrs.

Weasley was up getting Harry's plate ready and Harry walked over to

her.

"Thanks for everything.. mmm that food smells good!"

"Well good morning Harry, I hope you like eating food as much as you

do smelling it!"

Harry laughed and walked over to the empty chair in between Sirius

and Ron.

"So Tom, what kind of work are you in?", Sue asked.

Sirius was caught by surprise and quickly thought up something, "Oh

me? I'm .... a gardener! Yes, I love to work outdoors." .

"Oh well maybe that explains your good body...", Sue giggled.

Ron was drinking some milk and he started laughing and milk starting

coming out of his nose. By this time everyone was holding in the

laughter

Harry whispered to Sirius, "A gardener?". Sirius shrugged.

"May I be excused?", asked Ginny.

"Yes dear", said Mrs. Weasley.

"Me too!", Ron jumped up and said.

"Okay".

Hermione waited on Harry who hadn't finished his food. While he was

eating his eggs, it donned on him that Hedwig hadn't been anywhere

in the house that he had seen.

"Does anyone know where Hedwig is?"

"Oh, I hoped you wouldn't mind Harry, I wanted to send my parents a

letter telling them how I'm doing and things like that," answered

Hermione.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to know where she was".

Harry finished up the rest of his eggs and before Harry and Hermione

could ask to be excused Mr. Weasley told them to go on, the adults

had some things to discuss.

Harry and Hermione walked outside and didn't see Ginny or Ron, so

they started to walk around the Weasley's land looking for them.

"Umm Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is umm, is Ron interested in anyone? I know he went on vacation for

a week and well, did he meet anyone?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Hermione said quickly.

"Okay", Harry said awkwardly.

"Hey Harry up here!"

Harry looked up and Ginny was above him. She dove down and

stopped right in front of Harry and Hermione. Harry was amazed at

how good Ginny had gotten at riding.

"Wow Gin, nice dive, almost as good as mine", said Harry jokingly.

"I don't think I'll ever get that good but I'm going to try", and with

that she flew off.

Ron was on his Firebolt that Harry got him for his birthday. He was

floating in mid-air behind Hermione but neither her nor Harry knew he

was there.

"So anyway, has he .. said anything about me? Wait never mind this is

getting awkward." Hermione said

"Hermione, have you fallen for Ron?"

"I'll race you to that fence! Ready, set, go!", Hermione shouted

changing the subject. They started running and Harry stayed at a fast

jog so Hermione wouldn't feel bad.

Ron on the other hand, just sat there on his broom, stunned.

Hermione likes him! He was so happy. He started doing flips and all

these tricks on his broom without meaning to. And he had an

audience. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all watching him as he

came down.

"Someone's in a good mood.", Ginny commented.

The next few weeks went by rather fast. Sandie Sue had left after a

week of staying. Sirius didn't want her to go. They'd grown fond over

each other. They'd kissed goodbye and for all they knew might not see

each other again.

Hermione and Ron had been spending a lot of time together which left

Harry and Ginny alone. There wasn't an attraction between the two

but they became really good friends. Anytime that Harry wasn't with

Ginny, he was with Sirius. Sirius and Harry grew really close and

created a father-son relationship. But everything changed because it

was a week until school would start. Harry had to say goodbye to

Sirius.

"Now you stay out of trouble and remember not to go wandering off

where your not supposed to. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't

have a reason to be hiding."

"I won't. I'll miss you. Make sure to write okay? I don't want to worry

about you getting caught by someone."

"I'll write, now you behave."

"Goodbye"

"G'bye"

"Ok everyone, time to go!", Mr. Weasley yelled.

Harry ran back up to his room to make sure he didn't forget anything.

When he got in there, Pig was on his bed.

"What're you doing here? You're supposed to be with Ron. He's going

to be mad when he finds out you snuck out of your cage. Now c'mon."

Harry raised his arm and Pig flew on it. Harry double checked his room

and everything was gone. He ran back down the stairs and Ron saw

Pig.

"Pig! There you are. Thanks Harry, I just saw he was out of his cage."

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry all put there stuff in a pile. Mr.

Weasley then used a spell to shrink everything except the children's

wands and Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks. They all put the little trunks

and other things into the trunk of the car. Mrs. Weasley came out and

they packed into the vehicle. Sirius watched from the window of the

highest room in the Burrow and waved goodbye.

"How many rooms will you need?", asked the clerk at the Leaky

Cauldron.

"Two", Hermione replied. Ron's parents had already left and for the

first time, they all got to shop for their school supplies together, and

best of all adult free.

Harry and Ron carried their trunks into their room. It was pretty big.

There were two beds at the opposite ends of the room and there was a

fireplace in the middle. Everything was a deep-set purple and red.

There were two little dressers and one big closet and a big bathroom.

There was a mini kitchen that had a little button that you could press

and talk to someone and get food. Ron loved this part. Harry said that

Muggles called it room service. And best of all, there was a big window

for Hedwig and Pig to get out of that had the best view over Diagon

Alley. Tomorrow they would go there and get their school supplies

(and to buy Ron a new cloak, Harry thought). But now they had to

meet the girls in the lobby for dinner. Ron and Harry talked them into

letting them decide where they would go eat.

"Hey, so where are we going you two?", Ginny said.

"It's a surprise", Harry grinned.

Hermione came down and they left the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked down Diagon Alley. It was a great place to be in the

daytime but at night it was beautiful. All the street lamps were lit and

everything would shine. There were candles in every window. A band

would always being playing on a corner. The air smelt so fresh, like the

very beginning of spring and the temperature was perfect. It was just

so peaceful. You could see the stars. It was the perfect place to go on

a date. And that's exactly what Harry and Ginny had planned for Ron

and Hermione. Harry and Ginny walked behind them talking.

"Come on you can tell me where we're going!"

"Ginny, no!" Harry laughed

"You think Ron will finally get up the courage to ask Hermione to be

his girlfriend?", asked Ginny.

Harry started to think about the ring he had given Ron. Tonight would

be the perfect night.

"I hope so...", Harry replied.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ahh here we are", Harry said as he held out his arm for Ginny to link

hers in.

"Madam", Harry said as he opened the door to Manifit Surlea for

Ginny.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said giggling. Ron and Hermione

followed.

Hermione looked beautiful tonight. She had on a long black dress that

went down under her shoulders and had her hair up. She had a

beautiful necklace on that Harry had given her for Christmas last year.

Ron actually looked half decent. Harry thought maybe he had actually

tried to comb is hair.

They walked into a great hall where a man greeted them. He counted

how many people there were and told them to follow him. Ron

whispered something to him and the man nodded. As they walked

down the hall they saw pictures of beautiful places, like mountains and

one had Hogwarts in the winter time with all the white, fluffy snow.

They went up a staircase which was covered in a velvet carpet and

were lead on to a balcony. The man seated them and gave them their

menu's and said he would be right back.

"Wow, Harry, this is beautiful", Ginny said.

"I'm glad you like it, it's new."

"Was this the old library?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the library's moved to a bigger building", Ron answered.

The waiter came back and asked them what they wanted to drink. He

also brought along some candles, which he lit on the table. It was all

quite romantic. Harry figured this was Ron's doing.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes for you orders", the waiter said after

he gave them their drinks. Ron and Hermione carried on their own

conversation while Ginny and Harry talked.

"I can't wait to get back to school", Ginny said.

"I wish Malfoy wouldn't be there, then it'd be perfect."

"Yeah... but having you there makes up for it." Ginny started to blush.

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew Ginny had liked him when she

was younger, but he thought she'd moved on.... not that that's really

what he wanted.

"Umm... Where do you want to go after dinner? We need to go some

place where Hermione and Ron can go off alone."

"Oh Harry I know! The park that's right in the middle of Diagon Alley.

It'd be perfect. There's fountains and everything. If he wants to ask

her I'm sure it'd be there."

"Great then that's where we'll go. Oh here comes the waiter."

They all gave there orders to the waiter and the food magically

appeared on the table.

"Who cooks for you?!?!?!", Hermione demanded.

"Hermione calm down, what's ...."

"I said who cooks this food?!?! Is it house elves?"

"No ma'am, everything on the menu is made a head of time and when

you order we just send it up... and it's not made by house elves either

ma'am", the waiter reassuringly said.

Hermione took a sip of her water and calmed down. They all ate their

dinner and had a good time talking. Then they got up and the girls

went on down the stairs and waited outside. Ron and Harry paid the

bill, which was very expensive, and made there way out of the

restaurant.


	6. Misfortunes

Chapter 6

"So do you like anyone anymore, I know you liked Ben something or another last year..." Ginny asked.

" No, well I mean... no I don't like anyone." Hermione said.

" Are you sure?"

" Of course I am, I think I'd know if I liked someone."

" Okay you know what I'm not going to dance around the conversation, Ron likes you, well at least that's how he acts," Ginny stated, " and frankly I think you like him."

" Well, you thought wrong so bug off and mind your own business!", Hermione snapped, " And you know what else, don't try to give me a lecture on relationships when you can't even manage one yourself with Harry!"

Right then Harry and Ron walked out of the restaurant. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the direction of the park. Ron and Hermione followed.

When they entered the park, Harry and Ginny wandered off away from Ron and Hermione.

" Ginny what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Hermione, c'mon you can trust me." Harry pleaded with her.

Ginny hesitated. _How could Hermione be so cruel. Okay maybe I went a little far in the Ron/ Hermione situation but she didn't have to bring Harry up. It's not like I like him anymore anyway.... or do I?_  _No of course I don't , I'm over him..._ Ginny looked up at Harry. He looked so concerned. She decided to tell him what happened, purposely leaving out Hermione's little remark about her and Harry.

"... and now she's upset with me but she was being so mean to me, I'd rather not say what she said though..."

" Don't worry Gin, everything will work out. I'll talk to Hermione the next chance I get. I'm sure whatever she said, she didn't mean to say, it probably just blurted out accidentally which just  made matters worse." Harry said trying to comfort her.

He put his arm around her and she looked up at him. She loved his green eyes and the way his hair was always messed up. He'd really grown up over the summer. He used to just be this frail boy, but he'd grown a few inches and by the look of it, had been working out.

" Ginny?" Harry asked.

" Yes Harry."

" Umm...", Harry said.

He didn't know what to say. He had fallen for Ginny, again. But as usual didn't know how to tell her. He pushed her closer to his chest. He took his free hand and reached under her chin and slightly pushed it up, forcing her to look him in the eye. Harry leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Ron and Hermione ran through the bushes behind them.

" Hurry up Harry we have to leave now!!!," Ron yelled gasping for air.

" W-What Ron? Hermione what's wrong?"

" There's no time to talk, let's go!"

At that Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up and forced her to start running. Harry was running beside Ron.

" What's going on?" Harry yelled to Ron.

" That, that thing, that Quar thing, it's here! It nearly killed us! Let's just get to the Leaky Cauldron NOW!"

The doors of the Leaky Cauldron burst open.  To all of their surprise, Hagrid was right there to greet them.

" Hagrid! Hagrid! There's this thing after us!!" Ginny screamed as she entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione ran up to Hagrid and gave him a big hug.

Ron and Harry shut the doors and picked up the nearest table to them and put it in front of the entrance.

" What's all the commotion, what's after you all?", Hagrid asked quickly.

Ron and Hermione told everyone what happened.

" We were sitting at a table talking and Hermione heard something rustle behind me in the garden. She stood up to see what it was. I got up and followed her. We weren't really that concerned. She just thought it was a small animal that might need help, you know Hermione. Man were we wrong. Hermione screamed and I looked at what was standing in front of her. She whispered Quar and I freaked. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her in the opposite direction of the Quar. It's rather slow. We got away from it quickly and found Harry and Ginny and now we're here." Ron took a deep breathe after he finished.

Hagrid looked everyone over. It appeared that no one had been hurt.

"Alright, well Professor Dumbledore sent me to check on you and since you're all right then I'll just be leaving. He told me to tell you not to go outside at night and well this is why. So no more midnight adventures okay?" Hagrid demanded.

" I want to stay with you but I have some official Hogwarts business to attend to. Professor Dumbledore gave me strict orders that I am to follow. Now up to your rooms now. Harry I need a word with you."

Ron said goodnight to everyone and goodbye to Hagrid and went upstairs. The girls did the same and soon after followed. Harry sat down at a table in front of Hagrid.

" Harry, I want you to look out for your friends and yourself. Do not go outside after dark and tell no one what has happened. If people knew something like a Quar was following you into Diagon Alley, the magic folk wouldn't be too kind about it. It's only a week before school starts so just stay out of trouble, okay?", Hagrid said.

Harry looked at Hagrid. He looked so concerned. He was one of Harry's favorite people in the whole world.

" Okay I promise to stay out of trouble." Harry laughed at what he had just said. It's not like he could just keep himself out of trouble but he'd do his best to try.

Harry stood up, gave Hagrid a hug and went upstairs for bed.


	7. surprise surprise

Chapter 7

Ginny opened her eyes. She turned over on her right side and looked at the clock. It said 8:03. She yawned and stretched. Last night was so hectic. At least her and Hermione weren't in a fight anymore. They had talked after they got back to their room.

She thought about what had happened.

" Um.. Hermione are you still mad at me?" Ginny asked as innocently as possible.

" Of course not. Yes we had an argument and I'm so sorry for what I said about you and Harry.  You're my friend and I don't want anything to come between us. It's just .. okay whatever you do you can't repeat anything I say. Okay?"

Ginny nodded.

" I like Ron. I don't have the slightest idea why but I do. I sort of wish I didn't. If we were to get involved and then it doesn't work out, things might turn out awkward, well more awkward than they already are. But I can't help it. Well anyway, I told you how I feel. And I'm sorry for the way I acted."

There she had said it. She had told Ginny how she felt and felt better now.

" I'm glad you told me Hermione. So what did you and Ron talk about, did anything happen???" Ginny said excitedly now that she could ask and was dying to know.

" Well nothing really happened, I mean I think he was about to ask me something right before the stupid Quar interrupted. We talked casually about school and things like that. And then he got all nervous so I decided to reach over and hold his hand. And then.. that's where the Quar came in..." Hermione sighed.

Ginny looked back at her clock. It read 8:11. She rose out of bed and picked out a jean skirt and a sleeveless black shirt that read, " Quidditch" in big bold letters. She took that into the bathroom and took her shower. While she was washing her hair she thought about Harry and how they had almost kissed. Then she started to think about Malfoy of all people. She remembered the first time he had kissed her. _Ugh stop thinking about him! _she told herself. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Hermione knocked on the door.

" Hey are you done I have to pee really bad!?!?!" Hermione laughed.

" Yep." Ginny answered.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

" Hey Hermione, I'll be downstairs eating breakfast okay?"

" Okay I'll be down in a bit."

" You almost kissed her? I thought you guys were just, you know, friends." Ron said.

" Well that's what I thought to, but I guess not..." Harry trailed off.

" Oh here comes our breakfast."

The waitress came over and handed Ron his bacon and eggs and Harry his pancakes. Ginny came down the stairs and joined them.

" G'morning."

" Hi, can I take your order or do you need a few minutes?", the waitress asked.

" No, umm I'd just like a big glass of orange juice and some hash browns. Thanks."

" So Gin, is Hermione up?" Harry asked.

" Yep, when I left her she was peeing", Ginny giggled as she said this.

Ron started to blush at the thought of Hermione.

" What about me peeing??", Hermione said from behind them.

Everyone laughed and she sat down and ordered her food the next time the waitress came over. When everyone was done, the agreed to meet back down there in 10 minutes.

Everyone went up to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny got their purses with what money they had in it. Ron and Harry got their wallets. And they all ran back down stairs.

" Is everyone ready to go?" Hermione asked. Ron and Hermione had been avoiding eye contact all morning. Well Ron had atleast. Everytime Hermione would even glance at him he'd turn his head. When they started walking she walked beside him.

" What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

" Nothing." Ron replied.

" Well fine then don't talk to me." Hermione said and walked up to where Ginny and Harry were.

First they went to Gringotts and everyone went to their vaults and got some money out. Harry got a little more than usual. Once everyone was done getting their money they set off to shop.

" OOO look, a new book shop," Hermione excitedly said. She read the sign infront of the store, " Twiggin's Shop, get all your book needs here."

Ron said quickly, "C'mon let's go in."

Hermione was surprised that he wanted to do something she wanted to do. She thought he was mad at him.

They entered the shop and were greeted by two cheerful people, a woman and a man.

"Hi I'm Sam Twiggin."

" And I'm Samantha Twiggin."

" And this is the Twiggin Shop, get all your book needs here!", they said in unison.

" If there's anything you need," Sam said. "Anything at all!" Samantha said. " Feel free to ask us!" They both said.

Sam and Samantha were very cheerful, it was almost scary.

Harry said they were just looking and that they'd ask if they needed help and to everyone's relief Sam and Samantha went back to the cashier desk looking a little disappointed.

Ginny saw a section of books with a sign over it that said "Quidditch/ Flying" and she almost sprinted over to it. Hermione decided to browse through the entire shop and Ron followed her. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to find something for Hagrid but what to get him, he didn't know. So he started browsing the shop too.

" Hermione, I'm sorry I snapped earlier. There is something wrong..."

" It's okay Ron. Do you want to talk about it?"

" Um.. yeah .. I guess. Well it's just, see it's like this. Whenever I see you or even hear your name, I get butterflies in my stomach and I don't know what to do or say. I'm so afraid of what you'll think of me," Ron took a deep breath and continued, " I like you Hermione. And I'm just afraid if I do something that you don't approve of or you might think is stupid that there would be no chance of....."

"No chance of what Ron?"

" No chance that you would like me."

There he had said it. He had told Hermione how he felt and now it was up to her as to what she would do with it.

" I'm glad you said that." Hermione said and she reached over grabbed his hands, smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ron was ecstatic! His heart was racing and he couldn't believe what had just happened. But he tried his best to "keep his cool".

Hermione giggled and they returned to looking at books.

Ginny was the first one done shopping in the Twiggins' Shop. Harry walked up to her.

"What did you find?"

" I found Flying by Rosie Rumph, it sounded pretty good and it has some flying tips in it too," Ginny said pleased with herself.

" Well since you're done will you come help me find something for Hagrid, I can't really think of anything specific for him...", Harry said pathetically.

" Okay well," Ginny just stood there thinking for a few moments, " well he likes magical creatures doesn't he?", Ginny asked.

" Yes."

" Alright hold on."

She walked over to Samantha and Sam and asked what kind of books they had on magical creatures. Sam led her to a section of the store dedicated to magical creatures. Harry followed and when Sam left, he and Ginny started going through some of the books. To Harry's surprise, they found two books perfect for Hagrid, Magical Creatures and The New Adventures of Dragon's World. Harry and Ginny walked up to the desk.

" Will that be all for ya?" Samantha asked.

" Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

He paid for the books and he and Ginny walked outside where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

" We didn't realize you two were done or we wouldn't have taken so long." Harry said.

" Oh that's okay, Ron and I were just talking anyway."

Harry and Ginny both seemed to notice they were holding hands. Ginny smiled and Harry nodded. Their plan had worked.

" Okay so where to now?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

" Umm... what about some ice cream, I'll pay?", Harry offered.

They all liked the idea of ice cream so they made their way to Ice Cream 101. It was called Ice Cream 101 because they had 101 didn't types of ice cream, but not all very good.

" You guys I have to go to the restroom. I'll meet you at Ice Cream 101."

And with that Ginny was gone.

As Ginny looked for a restroom she couldn't help but think of Ron and Hermione and how happy she was for them. Hermione was one of her closest friends and Ron was her closest brother. It all had worked out so perfectly.

" What are you doing here Weasley!" A familiar voice yelled from behind her. She dreaded turning around.

" Are you deaf Weasley?", the voice snickered again.

Ginny turned around and there was Draco Malfoy right infront of her.

" Leave me alone Malfoy." Ginny said as nicely as possible.

She felt her stomach tighten and she thought she was going to throw up. He could clearly see she wasn't feeling good.

" Ginny are you okay??" Draco asked suddenly concerned.

" Draco just leave me alone, I was fine before you got here."

" Fine, if that's really what you want." Draco said.

She didn't know what to say. She dated Draco almost all last year then they'd broken it off . She thought she was finally over him. But then she saw him and all of her feelings just came rushing back and it was far too much for her.

" Is this really what you want? Don't you remember all the fun we used to have?" Draco asked looking her from top to bottom.

_Damn she's gotten a fine body since we went out._ Draco thought. Yeah she'd been cute when they went out but she had really matured.

Ginny looked around and saw all the people surrounding them. She grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into the nearest alley. At that he grabbed her by her love handles and pushed her up against the wall. He went in for a kiss. Ginny couldn't stop him. She wanted to lift her hand to block his mouth, but she didn't. She stood there caught up in the moment missing everything that her and Draco used to have. The kiss lasted about three seconds before she pulled away. She stared into his eyes. He stared back. They missed each other so much, but neither wanted to admit it. Then Ginny, not knowing what caused her to do it, put her hands on his face and kissed him quickly, left off and ran out of the alley.

She ran all the way to Ice Cream 101. She stopped at the door, caught her breath, and walked in. What had she done? _Why did you let him kiss you! Why in the hell did you kiss him!! Damnit Ginny you're so stupid!_

"Ginny did you hear me?", Hermione asked.

"W-What Hermione?"

" I said did you find the bathroom okay?"

" Oh yes, the bathroom, I found it."

**This was a pretty long Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I need to know what my readers think before I can go on!!!**


	8. complicated

I do not own any of the harry potter character. THIS GOES FOR All CHAPTERS!

Chapter 8

" Hello Harry!" George greeted Harry.

" Hi George, nice crowd." Harry said. He looked around. He was impressed. Fred and George hadn't wasted that money. Harry was glad to have helped them in fulfilling their dream.

" So how have you and Fred been? Is the business doing okay?" Harry asked curiously.

" Oh yes! You'd be surprised. This is an easy day if you want me to be completely honest. There's usually so many people, one of us has to stand at the entrance to make sure there's no stealing. It's amazing though, having our own shop and all. Oh and Mum is finally supporting us too! She came down in May and she was impressed." George stated happily.

George led Harry around the shop showing him all kinds of new things they'd invented. Harry thought their minds were brilliant. He wasn't surprised to hear from Fred that they  were beating Zonko's in sales.

" I'm telling you Harry I could do this 'til the day I die. And the money is just rolling in. Yup. Ron and Ginny won't be using hand-me-downs anymore." Fred gloated.

Harry decided he'd come back on his own to buy a few things from the store. He found Ron and said good bye to the twins and Ron and Harry set out in Diagon Alley once more.

" We need to find the girls. Soon it'll be dark. We shouldn't have waited until 3:30 to get out of the hotel." Ron bickered.

Harry nodded. He was thinking about Hogwarts. It was less than a week away. He couldn't wait to get back to school and start his classes and see all of his friends. Plus, he felt safest when he was there, Dumbledore being a big part in that.

"Hermione, Ginny c'mon!" Ron yelled. He had spotted them around the corner. While Harry had been thinking, his pace had slowed and he was a few yards behind Ron.

Ginny and Hermione came around the corner. They were linked arm in arm with several bags each. They looked rather pleased with themselves.

" What the bloody hell did you two buy?" Ron yelled, shocked by how many bags they had.

" Well," Hermione replied, " we got everyone's books because we didn't do that yesterday. And then Ginny and I decided to go look…. Around. And we just found, you know, a few things that we really needed." Hermione finished trying to sound as convincing as possible. She hadn't actually lied. She just left out the fact that Ginny and Hermione did all of their present shopping for the whole year. Everyone's birthdays and all the holidays were now covered.

Ginny giggled and everyone continued walking.

Ginny was trying so hard to keep a happy face on when ever she was around Ron or Harry. If either of them found out what happened yesterday in the alley, they'd both go mad. Ginny felt so horrible. Her and Harry's relationship had finally started to actually go somewhere other than the harmless flirting.

What had Malfoy been thinking._ Did he think my pulling him into the alley was some sort of invitation to stick his tongue down my throat? No, Of course not! He knew very well why I pulled him in the alley. And that was to get away from anyone who might go to Hogwarts or even worse, might know Harry or Ron._ Ginny had to admit that the kiss was a very nice one. _His lips are so soft. _Ginny thought. At that Ginny forced herself to pay attention to the people she was with, but by that time she had already found herself in the Leaky Cauldron and going up the stairs to the rooms.

Ginny felt someone lightly grab onto her hand and she turned around suddenly.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said, "I  just wanted to know if everything was okay."

Ginny put on a fake smile.

"Everything is fine Harry, just fine. I'm just a little tired is all. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

" Gin, you have to eat though!"

" Oh, I will don't worry, I'll order some what is it called…"

" Room service?" Harry asked.

" Oh yes that!" Ginny said.

" Alright, g'night." Harry said as softly pressed his lips against her cheek. "See you in the morning."

Ginny walked up to her room. She opened the door and Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book.

" What's is that you got Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

" Oh this is the book I  got from the Twiggins' Shop. It's called Rights of House Elves by Ziggy Waffa."

" Oh..", Ginny trailed off.

She walked into the bathroom, put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

By that time Hermione had decided to lay down and go to sleep. So she did the same.

BOOM

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around. It was dark but her eyes had pretty much adjusted to the room. She and Hermione weren't alone. Ginny saw a dark figure standing next to the fireplace. Her heart started racing and her eyes kept darting everywhere, her mind racing, asking the same question over and over again. _O god, don't panic, maybe your still dreaming. No your not dreaming. Should I scream, okay I'll scream._ She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The figure started to pace and then started walking towards her. She rose up and before she could get out of bed, the figure was beside her. She opened her mouth again but a hand was pushed onto her mouth to prevent any sound coming out. She looked up at the face of the intruder. _What the fuck is he doing here!!!!! The little… ahhh._ Ginny slapped Malfoy's face, causing him to step back.

" What the fuck was that for?" Malfoy asked while trying to control his temper.

" Why are you here? Draco, why won't you just leave me alone?" Ginny asked angrily.

" I had to see you." Draco simply replied.

Draco thought about what had caused him to make such an irrational move. Ever since the alley incident, Ginny is all he could think about. He had to see her, he wanted to be with her. He longed to kiss her and hold her and here her giggle at his stupid little remarks. He missed the fighting, which almost always led to an intimate scene.

" Draco, you can't just sneak in my room like this! I can't believe , well I can believe it, but I can't believe you did that. And after that kiss, that stupid kiss…" Ginny trailed off.

She stared into his eyes. He looked so lost. He didn't look like he'd had much sleep. He was hurting. About what, she didn't know. Now all she longed to do was to hold him in her arms and comfort him. But she wouldn't. She was determined to stand her ground.

" Harry and I are a couple now, Draco. You need to leave now." Ginny demanded. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me before you ran away?" Draco asked out of the blue.

Ginny didn't know how to respond.

"I, well, I don't know." Ginny said.

But in her heart she did know. She wanted Draco more than ever. As much as it pained her to admit, Draco was the only boy she had ever dated that she grew to love, and her love couldn't just disappear.

" I think you're lying." Draco stated.

" Well what do you know Malfoy! Nothing! Just leave me alone…" Ginny could feel the tears building up but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She was determined to make him think her only interest was Harry.

" Fine!" Malfoy shouted angrily.

He was so angry, he didn't know what to do. He longed to kiss her, knowing she wouldn't resist it, but she could make him so angry. Just then Ginny grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him onto the bed and started to kiss him intimately. Just then Hermione woke up.

" GINNY!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione didn't recognize who it was and thought she was being raped. Hermione grabbed her wand and yelled, "Flewiomus!" which threw Draco across the room and against the wall.

Ginny jumped up.

" Hermione calm down it's okay!"

With all the commotion, Ron and Harry had woken up and were at the door banging and asking to be let in or they'd do a spell and force their way in.

Ginny started to panic. She ran over to Draco and he appeared to be okay.

" Draco, you have to leave now." She helped him up and over to the fireplace. Hermione, recognizing who it was, started really understand the situation and just stood there stunned.

" Hermione, Ginny!!!! Let us in now!"  Ron yelled.

At that Ginny pushed Draco into the fireplace and Draco yelled something Ginny couldn't understand and he was gone.

In the next instant, Harry broke down the door. He and Ron stormed into the room with panicked looks on their faces. Hermione still stood in the same spot staring at Ginny.

" What the bloody hell happened!?!?" Ron yelled.

" Shh, Ron people are trying to sleep!" Hermione interrupted taking her out of her gaze.

" Ginny what happened?" Harry asked.

Harry looked so concerned. Ginny felt so bad. She had betrayed Harry again. And this time she had made the move. Draco was going to leave and she had pulled him onto the bed.   
 " Umm…" Ginny said trying to think up anything, anything that would sound better than the truth.

" She had a bad dream." Hermione starting lying, " And umm, when she woke up she," Hermione hesitated, " she didn't realize she woke up. So I was having to yell at her to snap her out of it."

Ginny was stunned. She couldn't believe Hermione had just done that for her. Especially after seeing Hermione's face when she saw Draco.

"Oh." Harry sighed with relief.

" Well if that was all then I'm going down stairs, all the commotion has made me hungry!" Ron said. And with that he stormed off.

" Well if you two are okay then I guess I'll be leaving too." Harry said. He took one last look at Ginny. She semi smiled. She completely avoided eye contact. She could barely stand to look at him at all.

" I'm sorry I woke you up Harry…" Ginny managed to say, but he had already left the room.

**Please review I'm dyin 2 noe what yal thought! Lol thanks much.**


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9

Ginny stood there, feeling helpless. She had watched Hermione for the past 5 minutes and Hermione hadn't said a word. She just paced back and forth messing with little things trying to keep her self  busy. It was 3:43 in the morning and she needed sleep but couldn't move.

"Hermione-," Ginny attempted to say but just as she got the name out, Hermione was yelling.

" What were you thinking??? How long has this been going on? Ginny please tell me what I saw, wasn't really what I saw. Harry is a good friend and I don't want to see him hurt Ginny! He's finally falling for you again, just like you wanted may I remind you, and you go and pull something like this! Ginny how stupid can you be? I mean honestly, what were you thinking?"

Ginny sat on the side of her bed feeling even more helpless than before. Tears started to stream down her face. Hermione, her one loyal friend, someone she could confide in, was screaming at her like her own Mum. Guilt overwhelmed her and it was far too much for her to bear.

" Hermione, I didn't plan this. I really liked Harry. I've wanted him to notice me, I mean really notice me, since the first time I ever laid my eyes on him." Ginny tried to explain.

" Then why are you fooling around with, with Malfoy?" Hermione forced the name out of her mouth.

Hermione's past experiences with Malfoy did not help the situation. He had constantly mocked and teased her until Ginny and Malfoy went out the year before. She had not approved of the relationship and was relieved when they had broken it off, under what circumstances she did not know or care to know.

" He's the first boy I've ever loved." Ginny said simply.

Hermione stared at her in disgust.

" Hermione you just have to understand. I thought I was over Dra-Malfoy but I'm not. It wasn't some little childish crush. I grew to love him and him to love me. I had given up on Harry. And when Draco and I broke up, I was devastated. But I tried my best to move on. And I honestly thought I was over him until I saw him again in yesterday."

_Oh shit Ginny why did you say yesterday!_

 Hermione looked at her and her eyes widened at the word "yesterday". At that, Ginny started to explain really fast about Diagon Alley and how she had tried to get him to leave and how she'd pulled him into an alley so no one would see them and think they were back together. She explained how he kissed her and how she felt and then she told her she'd kissed him and ran off.

Hermione sat there, just listening, no emotion on her face.

" Ginny," Hermione calmly said, " you have to tell Harry. It's the least you could do. And I'm not mad at you. I over reacted. But you know how much I despise Malfoy and I just got so upset. I'm on your side

  just because I understand how you feel. When I dated Neville everyone disapproved. No one could see clumsy, wimpy little Neville with a girlfriend and when they did, it shocked them. But the truth was that he really was a nice guy, and quite romantic when he wasn't nervous. I was heart broken when he broke it off. He said he couldn't see me constantly being made fun of because of him. Now that I think about it, I think it's the best thing I've ever done, going out with Neville I mean. It really helped him as a person, to show him he didn't always have to be miserable. And it helped me to discover there were more beautiful things in life than a great book."

Hermione stared at Ginny, who was now staring in bewilderment.

_Wow… _is all Ginny could think. She hadn't known Hermione had such deep feelings for Neville. Even Ginny had giggled at the thought of Neville and Hermione. It wasn't practical. But in a way that was like  Draco and Ginny. They were complete opposites yet they were constantly attracted to each other.

" I'll tell him, I just need time… to figure things out. I just need time to think, about everything. Oh no, and I didn't even think about Ron. He's going to go ballistic…" Ginny trailed off. She was now laying down and Hermione was sitting beside her.

" Just go to sleep and take as much time as  you need in the next couple of days to figure out what you're going to do okay?" Ginny nodded her head and Hermione continued, " Okay, sweet dreams."

" I doubt that highly." Ginny commented before dosing off.

**I know this is an unbelievably short chapter but I'm working on the next one right now. I just had to end it here, I'm sry! Lol but please review, I need to know how you feel about the story so far. Please feel free to throw in some ideas if you'd like. Just please review even if it's only a few words. Thanks a lot!!! **


	10. Love hurts

Hey everyone, if you haven't noticed, I don't have very many reviews. tear drop, any way I'd really appreciate it if you'd let some people know about my fic!! Thanks a lot now enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

Four days passed and Ginny had attempted quite a few times to tell Harry about Draco, but every time she'd see his innocent looking face and not tell him. She didn't know how she was going to break it to him. And now they were all packing to go to the Hogwarts train. Ginny was so excited about this. And it's a good thing she was. She had looked rather pale these last four days because of the secrets she was hiding and it was all getting to be way to much for her. But going back to school made her extremely happy. _Maybe I could tell Harry about Draco on the train… or before we get on the train. Yes Ginny you can do this. You'll tell him before you get on the train. It's best to tell him before we get to school. _Ginny stopped thinking about Harry and finished her packing. She left her trunk next to Hermione's and grabbed Lex's cage and walked down stairs.

Lex was an owl Ginny had gotten the day before. He was black with brown and off white streaks going down his body and you could tell him apart from other owls because of his face. Half of it was white and the other was black. Ginny fell in love with him at sight of him and had to get him.

Ginny walked over to a booth where Ron and Hermione sat talking. Ginny noticed a ring on Hermiones' finger. It was a beautiful silver ring with a pearl in the middle. _Whoa, that's a pretty ring, _Ginny thought. She wondered how Ron could afford anything like that considering he hadn't gotten a job in the summer time. She dismissed the question, thinking Harry probably helped him.

" Look Ginny! Ron gave me this, this morning!" She said, her face glowing as she showed Ginny the ring close up.

" It's beautiful!" Ginny replied.

Ginny jumped in surprise as the ring burst in to song.

" What the bloody hell is it doing?!?!"

Hermione and Ron laughed at Ginny's surprised face.

" It sings Ginny." Ron replied in amusement.

Ginny glared at Ron. Ron's smirk vanished and he started talking to Hermione again, about what Ginny didn't know, because she had other things on her mind.

She thought about Draco and the night he came to her room. He had looked so tired. _Something is wrong with him. Something had to happen. But what? I'll find out on the train. Oh no the train. _At the thought of the train she started to think about Harry and how she'd decided to tell him about Draco. She would tell him. She wanted to be with Draco and she wanted everyone she cared about to know.

" Platform nine and three quarters." Hermione said aloud. They all stood there for a second looking at it. Then Harry got a running start with his luggage and ran into the wall and vanished. Ron followed. Then Hermione and last Ginny. When Ginny came through to the other side she looked at the train. She hadn't told Harry about Draco yet and she was extremely nervous. She felt like throwing up as she walked up to Harry. When Hermione saw what she was doing, she pulled Ron onto the train. Earlier that day Hermione and Ginny had decided that Hermione would take Ron onto the train and tell him what was going on while Ginny told Harry.

" Harry we need to talk." Ginny started.

" Okay about what?"

" Umm, Harry I really like you. I've liked you for a long time. And you admitting you liked me was like a dream come true." Ginny hesitated. She saw Draco board the train and forced herself to go on.

" But…" Ginny looked straight at Harry, took a deep breathe and said, " Remember when Draco and I went out?" At that Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew something was going on but still didn't fully understand.

" Go on Ginny, I'm a big boy I can take it." Harry said cruelly.

" I don't like you anymore. I fell in love with Draco when we were together and I saw him in Diagon Alley and we… we kissed… and I'm so sorry," tears were streaming down Ginny's face at this point, " I never meant to hurt you, honest. I want us to still be friends, but I can understand if you never want to talk to me again…"

Harry stood there in shock. He could tell Ginny was hurting but at that moment he didn't care.

" How the fuck could you do this to me Ginny? Huh? Do you just care about your self? How the bloody hell could you pretend to still like me when you didn't!" Harry glared at her one last time and stormed off and boarded the train.

Ginny stood there, again feeling helpless. She slowly boarded the train and dragged her feet to find a cart to sit in. She was looking for Malfoy or Hermione, which ever she could find first, she'd sit with.

" Hey Weasley, in here."

Ginny turned around to find Draco's head poking out of a room. She walked over and he immediately knew something was wrong. He opened the door all the way and grabbed her hand and led her in. She sat down next to him. It was just her and Malfoy.

" Baby, what's wrong?" Malfoy asked.

More tears streamed down her face, her eyes darting everywhere but in his direction. He place his hand on her cheeks and wiped the tears away with care and turned  her head to face him.

" Look at me Gin."

She looked up. She knew telling Harry was best but she still couldn't help feeling so bad.

" I told Harry about us," Ginny said as she sniffled, " and I don't think he's ever going to forgive me. He's a really good friend Draco, and I hurt him. But I-," Ginny paused.

" Go on, tell me, you know you can trust me." Draco said reassuringly.

" I was going to say, But I love you…" Ginny stopped and turned her head from his.

Draco sat there stunned. She had never told him she loved him. Atleast, not like this. He knew she meant it. He didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her but couldn't get up enough courage to tell her.  So instead he comforted her.

" Gin, it'll be okay. Potter needs time. But you need to know," again Draco turned Ginny's head to face him and continued, " you're not alone. You understand? I'm here now. And I'll always be here for you."

Ginny smiled. She loved to see this side of Draco. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco laid down and pulled Ginny next to him. She placed her head on his chest and soon enough fell asleep.

Harry stormed onto the train and angrily looked for Ron.

_How the hell could she do this? What was wrong with me, believing that she liked me. I was so stupid. _Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting in a compartment. Ron was angry too but didn't let it show. Hermione looked up at Harry. She could obviously tell he hadn't liked what he'd been told at all.

"Ron, I- she, ugh, that little-," Harry tried to talk but Ron interrupted.

" Be careful what you say Harry she's still my sister." Ron said.

" You know?" Harry asked puzzled.

" Yeah Hermione just told me."

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

" So I was the last fucking person to know about this? Did the whole school know before me!?!?" Harry yelled.

" No Harry calm down. I just told him. He didn't know before you."

" But you did!" Harry continued to yell, " Why didn't she tell me? Why did she wait?"

" She was afraid, afraid of the way you'd react, and frankly I don't blame her. Look at you now." Hermione stated.

Harry sat down and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry I yelled." Harry apologized, " I just need some time. I think I'll take a nap okay?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded their heads and Harry laid down, curled into a ball and fell asleep. Ron scooted next to Hermione and grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

" This is all such a mess." Hermione said.

" Yeah, you're telling me. My sister is going out with Malfoy, again! And now my best friend is hurting and there isn't really anything I can do about it."

" Ron, just let them both know you're there for them. That's all they need to know. Especially Harry. Through the next few weeks he's really going to need someone to talk to."

Ron nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

Told ya I was working on the next chapter lol. Anyway please review and I'll keep updating. I hope yal liked this chapter! All I can say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks __


	11. The incident

Chapter 11

A week and a half went by. Ginny and Harry did not speak, at all. Ginny had attempted to but Harry fled before she could say anything. Other than that, school was going pretty good. She was especially enjoying Hagrid's class. He finally got permission from Professor Dumbledore to bring in a baby dragon for the classes to raise until it got too big. It was a big project, but everyone was enjoying it, especially Hagrid. Harry had given the books he'd bought for Hagrid to him and he'd quoted some things out of those books in his class.

Harry was doing better, he'd finally accepted the fact that Ginny and Draco were a couple and was trying to cope with it. Eliza made that a little easier.

Eliza was a new student this year. It was her sixth year and she'd been placed in Gryffindor. She was extremely attractive and had a great personality. Harry was drawn to her and finally introduced himself the third day back at Hogwarts. He could really talk to her. She understood him.

Ron was still head over heels for Hermione and  their relationship was going great. He had been a great listener for Harry for the first few days back, but once he met Eliza, he didn't spend too much time with him. It was kind of a relief for him. It gave him time to spend with Hermione.

It was night time and Ron was out who knows where with Hermione. Harry decided he wanted to see Eliza. He got out of bed, grabbed his invisible cloak, folded it up and walked into the common room. Sure enough she was there. She was sitting next to the fire place curled up in a blanket. Her long, soft brown hair fell over her back and covered her face. He walked over to her.

" Guess who!" Harry said as he covered her eyes from behind.

" Oh Harry stop!" She turned around and smiled at him. He sat down beside her.

" What're you doing?"

" Nothing, I just miss my friends at my old school, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't meet you." She giggled.

" Hey want to know a secret?" Harry said.

Eliza nodded.

" Okay but you can't tell anyone, you  promise?"

Eliza nodded again, " You can trust me Harry."

" Okay, you know Dobby, the little house elf I told you about? Well he told me something about some new room or something. I want to find it. I was going to get Ron to come but he's too busy snogging with Hermione. I have my invisibility cloak so we'll be safe."

Eliza looked at him and smiled, " Sounds like an adventure!"

Ginny yawned.

" Draco, I'm tired."

" Okay you get on up and go back to your dormitory." He leaned in for a kiss.

They were sitting in this big beautiful room. Whenever they entered the scenery would change to whatever mood they were in.

Draco pulled Ginny closer and they started snogging. Soon she was on top of him, one leg on each side of him. She ran her finger tips up and down his chest. He was flat on the ground. She started rubbing against him. He couldn't stand the temptation. He ran his hands up and down her curvy body. He went up her shirt and undid her bra, moving his hands to her front caressing her body. He turned her over and slowly pulled her pajama pants off while kissing her stomach and slowly moving down.

" We found it!" Eliza yelled.

" Ha I knew we cou-," Harry stopped.

They both stared at the scene infront of them. Ginny Weasley on the ground half-naked, and Draco on top, both breathing rather hard. The moment they saw Harry, Draco grabbed Ginny's pants and slid them back on her, while she pulled down her shirt and connected her bra. The moment Harry saw them, the room turned into a scenery of fire and hatred. Ginny knew he was upset and grabbed Draco's hands and put him behind her.

" Harry! What're you doing here?" Ginny screamed.

" What am I doing here? I should ask you the same question or should I say what are you doing in here??"

Harry knew what they were doing and it made him hate them that much more. Eliza walked up to Harry and calmly spoke in his ear.

" It's okay Harry, they're a couple now. You know that. Take a deep breath and come with me okay?" Eliza said gently taking his hand.

Harry took one last look at the couple and nodded and followed Eliza.

" Who was that?" Draco asked about the girl.

" Some new Gryffindor girl. She's a 6th year. I think her names Eliza."

Ginny said.

_Is that his new girlfriend? _Ginny thought. But she shook the thought because she no longer cared about Harry's personal relationships. And she had tried to be a friend but he didn't want to be and that's his decision not hers.

" Baby, are you okay?" Draco said, lust still trying to conquer his emotions.

" Yeah, I think it really is time for me to go, I love you." She looked up and smiled at him. He was so handsome. His blond hair and those silver eyes. She could sit and stare at him for hours. She reached up and placed both her hands on his cheeks and gave him a reasonably long kiss.

" I'll walk you to the stairs okay?"

Ginny nodded and smiled as she and Draco's fingers intertwined. She was so happy and at peace whenever she was around him.

" I love you Ginny." Malfoy finally said. They were still in the room and her emotions took over and the sun came out. It was now a very peaceful scenery. He knew he had said the right thing, although he had doubted if he should have said it or not in his head.

Ginny smiled, kissed him again and led him out the door.

"I hate this so much!" Harry yelled.

He and Eliza were now under the invisibility cloak, sitting in a corridor against a wall.

" I'm sorry Harry…" was all Eliza could say.

She looked up at him. His usually soft green eyes were a dark forest green and he looked like he could cry if she wasn't there. She moved in closer to him, reaching for his hand and placing it in hers.

Harry turned his head towards her. He stared into her hazel eyes and realized just how beautiful she was.

" It's all going to be okay. Soon enough you'll be over her and nothing she does will bother you. And if you allow it I can speed up that process." Eliza said.

She only had one thing on her mind. He looked so helpless. She wanted him to experience something that would change his life. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss got deeper, and she nibbled at his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. They started to snog. Harry pulled away.

" W-Wait, we can't do this in the middle of the hall." Harry crawled to the door next to them, opened it and they both entered.

Ginny entered the dormitory and lazily walked up the stairs into her room and flopped on her bed shutting the curtains behind her. She longed for Draco. She wanted him next to her. But she had thought against it, considering the consequences. She doze off thinking of Draco.

Harry laid in his bed thinking about how great the night had been. He longed to have Eliza in his arms again. She had given him an experience he would never forget. Up until that night Harry had been a virgin. At that thought Harry smirked and went to sleep.

**Hey hope you guys liked the chapter. It's alittle more intimate than the others lol but that's okay. Please review and tell me how you feel about the direction the story's going. Please please please review review review!!! I appriciate those of you who already are. Without readers there would be no reason for me to writing this story!!! **


	12. Run!

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing, before I start this chapter I wanted to say a few things. First of all, the pairing. At the moment we all know its ginny/draco and harry/eliza and ron/hermione. Now I'm going to let you know that there is going to be a MAJOR twist in the pairing but that's all I am saying okay!!! So for now I have changed the pairing to Draco/Ginny on my summary. But anyway just thought I should let you know! (again, I don't have very many reviews, if you like my story and feel it's worth reading plz spread the word about it so I can get more reviews!! Thx much!) Oh and the formatting on my first 5 chapters is not my fault. My computer is screwed up so I can't fix the formatting, I'm so sorry, but the later chapters are okay, as you can see lol so I guess that's a relief! Anyway, I've talked enough!! READ & REVIEW pweeezzzzz**

Chapter 12

" Here take your  singing ring back! It's stupid and I never wanted it!" Hermione screamed and stormed out of the common room into the corridors.

" What was all that about Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron rubbed his forehead where the ring had hit.

" I-I'm not sure…, girls are so confusing… I need some food. I'm going to the kitchen. See ya."

Ron walked slowly out of the common room and through the portrait  hole. Harry sat there, confused. _Why was Hermione mad at Ron? They seemed fine earlier today… Ron's right, girls are confusing. _Harry got up and started walking towards his room.

" Boo!"

Eliza jumped out in front of him, attempting to scare him.

" Oh my gosh Eliza you scared me so much…really you did. Honest!" Harry said sarcastically.

" Ha…Ha. So Mr. Potter where are you off to?" Eliza asked wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

_She's perfect. I'm going to grow up, marry her and have little babies with her. We'll be with each other until the day we die. _Harry was certain of this. He had grown to love Eliza Anne Rue.

" I'm just going up to my room. I still have to write that report for Potions," Harry said.

Eliza pouted and looked up at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

" I love you babe, but I really do have to finish that report by the end of the week!" Harry added.

Eliza said okay, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Harry turned around and proceeded to his room.

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was and didn't really care. She tried to hold back the tears, but one rolled down her cheek and then came another. She looked around. She was in a hallway with dozens of pictures. They were all of old people. She didn't recognize it at all.

" Umm… excuse me?" Hermione said to a picture with an old woman in it putting her hair in curlers.

" Huh? What? Are you talking to me?" The lady said startled.

" Yes ma'am. Do you know where I am?"

" I can't believe you're talking to me! I haven't had a conversation with a witch in, oh I don't know how long." The lady laughed and then looked at her curiously adding, "How did you know how to get here?"

" I didn't, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I don't know how to get back." Hermione responded.

The lady raised her right eye brow.

" Really? So no one knows you're down here?"

" Well I suppose not…" Hermione said.

The lady looked around. Most of the people in the pictures were sleeping but the ones that were awake were watching them curiously.

" You need to get out of here now! This is no place for a child. Especially under certain circumstances!" The lady's expression had changed. Her eyes were darting back and forth up and down the corridor. She looked panicked.

" What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

" Just do what I say! Do you have your wand?" The lady checked to see if she had it and then continued, " Okay go straight up those stairs. Go left and take a right at a statue of a snake. Then run up those stairs as fast as you possibly can! Do you hear me? Do you understand what I am telling you??? You'll know where you are by then, but you'll be shocked. Don't stop! Get back to your common room and stay there. It isn't safe! Now go!!"

Hermione stood there for a few seconds. She was so confused. And the lady wasn't helping by scaring her. She wanted to know what all the fuss was about but decided against asking and starting to do as the lady said.

" Run!" The lady screamed from behind.

Hermione quickened her pace and started running. She turned left with her wand gripped tightly in her hand. It was so dark she  could barely see anything. After a few minutes she thought she might have missed the statue of the snake. She stopped. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breathe.  But she heard something behind her. _Oh God, what was that!! _Hermione thought. She spun around but couldn't see anything. She heard another sound, much louder than the first. _What ever it is, it's getting closer!! _Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could and all of a sudden found herself in the big room Harry had shown her a few days ago. Hermione ran through the doors and out into the corridor. A few seconds later she heard the doors of the big room slam again. It was coming, whatever it was. She couldn't look back, she just kept running. Hermione finally got to the portrait hole and screamed, "Peachpickles!!"

The portrait swung open and she ran in.

**Hey I know another really really short chapter but I like to update as often as possible so that's why I ended it right here. Thanks everyone for reviewing! uh oh, i just realized something. okay if this chapter turns out formatted like the first 5 i'm really really sorry i know what happened but i can't fix it!!! i'm so sorry!!**


	13. Secrets

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13

Ron walked slowly down the corridor staring at the ring. _Why'd she throw it at me? What'd I do… _ Ron entered the kitchen. He grabbed some cake and started back to the common room.

------------­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who was sitting by the fireplace. She took a few deep breaths and told Ginny everything that had happened.

" What was chasing you?" Ginny asked.

" I don't know. It was too dark to tell-,"

Ron came up behind Hermione and interrupted,

" What's wrong Hermione, what happened?"

Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want to tell Ron because she was still upset with him.

" Nothing Ron." Hermione said plainly.

Ginny could sense the tension and decided it was best for her to leave. She got up and left, with out any one noticing.

" What's wrong with you Hermione?"

" What's wrong with me, Ron? First you go check out some random Gryffindor girl right infront of me and then I get chased down by something and I didn't even know what it was!"

By this time Hermione was bawling. Ron scooted closer to her and tried to comfort her.

" It's okay, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You're the only girl I want."

He put his arm around her, and she looked up. She could tell he meant what he had said.

" Ron… I'm sorry…" Hermione said placing her head on his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's Saturday! I'm so happy, this week was so tiring," Ron said rising out of bed.

" Harry get out of bed! Harry-," Ron opened Harry's curtains but he wasn't there. He figured he'd already gone down for breakfast. He got dressed as fast as he could and ran out of the room. He was starving. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. It was almost deserted with the exception of a few first and second years. Ron continued through the portrait hole and down the corridor. He made his way to the Great Hall.

" Ron over here!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison.

Ron walked over and sat down next to Harry.

" Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" He said acting rather annoyed with Harry. Harry shrugged and continued eating.

" So anyway, as I was saying," Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron, " Ginny's been really concerned about Malfoy. She says ever since he got a letter from home, he's been acting rather strange."

" And… why do we care?" Ron said.

" Well however Malfoy is acting is going to affect Ginny." Harry stated.

" Oh…"

" Well Ginny said she was going to talk to him today."

" You know," Ron smirked and continued, " we could use this whole Ginny/ Draco thing to our advantage. Everyone knows the Malfoys have a reputation with the Dark Arts and Lord Voldermort. If the Quar had anything to do with him then I'm willing to bet Ginny could find out."

" Oh Ron stop it! Ginny is not going to spy for us. Harry is fine. Nothing has happened lately-,"

" Oh yeah," Ron interrupted, " like you getting chase down a corridor is nothing!"

" I mean nothing has happened to Harry, Ron!"

Harry just sat there thinking. Lucious Malfoy was very open to being a follower of Lord Voldermort. And if He was planning something, Draco might have overheard. But  using Ginny under any circumstance to him, was wrong.

" Well all I have to say is you're not going anywhere alone anymore! If anything happened to you Hermione, I don't know what I'd do…" Ron said.

" Oh cheer up Ron, it's Saturday, we can go outside and fly!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Ron smiled and continued to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Draco, just tell me what's wrong! Don't you trust me?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked up at her. Of course he trusted her. But he didn't want to burden her with his worries. He cared too much for her to do that.

" Nothing is wrong Ginny." Malfoy said trying to sound convincing but it didn't fool Ginny.

" Fine Malfoy!" Ginny yelled and stormed off away from the benches of the Quidditch Field.

Draco watched Ginny walk all the way to the castle. Of course he wanted to tell her what was wrong… but it was too hard for even him to think about. Home wasn't something he ever wanted to talk about…

_The nerve of that boy! I'm his girlfriend for goodness sake, he should know he can tell me anything! _Ginny walked into the Great Hall. There was no sign of Ron, Hermione or Harry. But she did see Eliza.

" Hi, I'm Ginny." She said approaching Eliza.

Eliza looked over and wondered why Harry's ex-girlfriend was talking to her.

" I'm Eliza."

" Yes umm I know. Anyway do you know where Ron, Hermione or Harry is?"

" Umm no… sorry." Eliza said.

Ginny nodded and walked away. _There's something about her that I don't like…_ Ginny thought. But she couldn't point it out. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Harry's girlfriend that she didn't like, but she wasn't so sure…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hermione where are you taking us?" Harry asked.

Hermione was rushing up the stairs and leading them to the " mood room".  She was going to find out how she had gotten from that corridor into that room.

" Just come on." Hermione replied.

Ron and Harry followed. Hermione started to open the doors but they heard voices coming from inside.

" Where is that entrance!" a man said.

" Shh you little twit. Someone might here you!" Professor Snape said.

Hermione couldn't make out what they said after that because they had started whispering. She wanted to know who the other man was. She opened the door a little more. The door started to creak but she got a good look.

" Run!" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

They made there way outside the castle and went over near the lake.

" Hermione who was it?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and replied, " Malfoy… Lucious Malfoy."

Hey yal I know this was a short chapter and a little pointless, but I had to write it to clear some things up, like Ron/Hermione. Lol anyway I'll update as soon as I can!! But I have a camp to go to over the next few weeks so either the chapters won't be very long or I'll update whenever possible!! Keep reviewing! thanks


	14. arguements, explanations and more arguem...

Hey you guys! I'm hopin this chapter's to your liking! Didn't get any reviews on the last one… lol anyway enjoy!

Chapter 14

" I knew it! I knew Lucious was planning something!" Ron yelled.

Harry sat there, shocked. He knew something was going on, considering the Quar… but he hadn't expected Professor Snape and Lucious Malfoy to be working together no matter how foul of a wizard Snape was… or at least that's what he had thought.

" Oh hush Ron." Hermione said looking at Harry.

" Harry you okay?"

" Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.

" So what're we going to do?" Ron dreadfully asked.

" WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Hermione yelled, " We're not going to go and put ourselves in harms way like we do every year! It's just too dangerous! Harry has come too close to dying too many times!"

Ron sat there. He wasn't going to argue with Hermione but he was concerned about Harry…

" But Hermi-,"

" No Ron, Hermione is right… you two don't need to get hurt at my expense."

" Wait Harry, you're not doing anything either! I meant the three of us should stay out of harms way!" Hermione protested, " We should go to Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. He stood up and Ron did the same.

" Okay let's go now." Hermione said and they walked away from the lake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat and watched the Hufflepuff Quidditch team play for about ten minutes before getting bored with it. He decided to go looking for Ginny. _I'll tell her everything… if that's what she really wants. She's so stubborn! _He entered the castle and checked the Great Hall first but she wasn't there. Then he made his way around just walking through corridors and up stairs yelling her name out randomly. And finally after about 25 minutes he got an answer.

" Ginny!" Draco yelled out.

" What do you want…", Ginny came out from behind a statue of Dumbledore. Her eyes were red and he could tell she'd been crying.

" Ginny, I'm sorry… if you want to know what's going on… I'll tell you. But I really don't want to tell you…"

" But why Draco? Why don't you want to tell me?" Ginny asked pathetically.

He looked at her. His pain was so great, but he'd always hidden it. He didn't want to make her carry around his pain too, but he would if that's what she really wanted.

" I just, I don't know… I don't want you to feel sorry for me…"

" I won't, well actually I can't promise I won't…" Ginny smiled up at him and looked into his eyes. _Please tell me Draco, please. _

"  Alright."

Ginny and Draco went back behind the statue and to Draco's surprise there was a lot of room. He figured this is where Ginny always ran off to when they fought considering she had a blanket and a few books back there. The statue covered it all up from the front.

" My mum… She's umm, she's dying. And my dad beats her. He puts curses on us, horrible curses. And that doesn't help her condition at all. He acts like an angry drunk muggle would, but… he's knows what he's doing and he continues doing it. He's tortured my mum in ways I can't describe. I usually just hide in my room if I can get to it. But if he gets to me before I can get away… And then he's in the Dark Order. Sometimes he has these weird wizards, sometimes witches, over at our house. You can tell their evil just by looking at them… Sometimes I over hear them, but I only hear a few words. And then I leave. I don't want to hear something I'm not supposed to. They could easily scan my mind when asking me questions to see if I'm telling the truth. It's horrible, living there. Hogwarts is my only escape. And having you… you have no idea how much you mean to me." Draco finished. He couldn't look at Ginny. He felt so ashamed.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had known something was wrong but hadn't expected to hear about his dad torturing him and his mum and his mum… _What's wrong with her…_ she thought, but couldn't get up the courage to ask him. She looked at him. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and a tear ran down her cheek.

Draco pushed her off. He thought this was an act of sympathy and he didn't want her to feel sorry for him! He suddenly found himself so angry… he didn't know why. He hated the world.

" Get off!" Draco said standing up, " this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! Because you'd feel bad for poor Draco Malfoy. Well Weasly I don't your sympathy!" And with that he left.

_Weasly? _Ginny thought, _Why did he call me Weasly. I didn't do anything! All I did was give him a hug. This is exactly why you shouldn't have gotten involved with that, that boy! You knew you'd get hurt. It's in his blood. He's hateful and cruel to people and you knew he couldn't change. It was all just an act! _A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She quickly whipped it off of her face and became angry. She'd have nothing more to do with Dra-Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and then I ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, sir." Hermione finished. She told Professor Dumbledore about all the incidents with the Quar and then finished with her getting chased through the castle by something.

Dumbledore sat there stroking his beard. He was clearly in deep thought.

" If there is something in this school, then we best find it. But you three shall not go looking for it. At night you shall remain in your common room. I'll arrange for a few members of the staff to guard the corridors at night. If this thing is still in the castle we will find it." Dumbledore finally said.

Ron, Harry and Hermione left the room and went to the Great Hall. Dinner was being served and they hadn't eaten since their early breakfast. Ron was moaning and groaning and making a big deal out of his hunger, causing Harry and Hermione to walk a lot faster, out of irritation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay in bed again thinking about Dumbledore. Seeing him made him think about something he'd said to him while he was in the hospital. He had said someone out there was trying to hurt him while someone else was looking after him. Dumbledore said they might have been ashamed to show their identity… but Harry couldn't think of anyone under those circumstances.

And then Ginny… after dinner they had gone into the common room and she had been curled up in a ball in a chair, sleeping. Harry had gotten closer and there were dry tears on her face. He wondered what was wrong. _If Malfoy did anything to her!!_ He didn't trust Malfoy at all.

His mind drifted to Eliza. He hadn't seen her all day. He wondered where she'd been. _I'll ask her tomorrow…_ and with that thought he doze off to dream about her.

**Was it good? I hope I didn't bore ya too much… I've got a plot and everything but I'm having a hard time filling in the spaces… if you have any ideas, anything you'd like to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol thanks**


	15. Get Harry Potter

Hey everyone, on ch. 14 I got a review from firegoddess, who said that an accident was going to happen according to the summary. Okay it says first the accidentand then blah blah blah lol well the "accident" I was referring to their was Dudley lol. So sorry for the  confusion! But yeah, I know like where I'm going with the story, it's just these past few chapters I've had a hard time doing that… lol but! I try to put things in my story to get you interested again… I hope I'll do that this chapter. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write! Thanks for reviewing firegoddess and I hope I cleared up the accident thing lol but yeah I'm really glad I have a reader who's actually telling me what they think, its helping. Okay yal I have talked enough… enjoy!

Chapter 15

**Back at the beginning of the summer, before Harry's 6th year…**

Lucious stood behind a chair in a large room with barely any lighting. His Lord sat in the chair.

" Lucious… you have disappointed me. Your… wife… has informed the Ministry of Magic about one of my plans. It is not my concern whether you told her or she over heard you. The point is she knows and now she's told."

A dark figure rose out of the chair. He had on a cloak covering his body and his face. Lucious looked up at him.

" Sir, I-I didn't know she knew… she must have overheard me! I never would have told her sir, never! I'm you most loyal servant-,"

" You have disappointed me Lucious and now you must pay for your actions."

Lucious, looking terrified, cleverly came up with something.

" But sir, I can help you. Let me gain your trust back. I-I can get… Harry Potter for you. Dead or alive, which ever you prefer."

" Lucious, you know I have attempted many, many times to destroy that wizard and we have always failed miserably. What makes you think you can do any better?"

" Sir, I can do this. I'll… use someone inside the castle to get his weaknesses. He/she can will get very close to Harry and we'll know exactly what we need to do to get him in the right spot at the right time." Lucious said with a smirk on his face.

Lord Voldermort grabbed Lucious's head.

" You are sure you can do this?" he said in a threatening manner.

Lucious nodded his head. Lord Voldermort released him and said,

" Very well, but you know the consequences if you are to fail this time Lucious."

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Eliza, where were you yesterday, I didn't see you… at all." Harry said approaching Eliza as she entered the common room from lunch.

" Oh, I was umm, in the library. Had a report due. I had to finish it and  I guess I just lost track of time." Eliza quickly said.

" Oh." Harry replied.

Eliza seeing his disappointment wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips.

" That doesn't mean I didn't miss you Harry."

For some reason Harry sensed she wasn't giving him the whole truth but decided against questioning her.

Hermione walked up,

" Harry we need to talk…," she glanced at Eliza and then added, " alone."

Harry could sense her seriousness and said goodbye to Eliza and he and Hermione walked down to the Hogwarts grounds outside.

" Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked.

" I've been thinking, about everything. And I might be wrong or I might be right, but I think I may have figured a few things out."

Harry sat down on a bench and Hermione did the same.

Hermione continued, " I've already told Ron and he thinks I'm right. Okay that Quar, it always showed up at night time right?" she waited for Harry to nodd and then continued, " well, I think that's what chased me down the corridor.  I mean that'd make sense wouldn't it. It's gone after me before when I was with Ron. And then Lucious. I couldn't figure out why he'd be in the castle, or even how he got there. I easily figured that out though."

" How'd he get in?" Harry asked.

" Well, Professor Snape. And I think a former visit to the castle before the night I was chased, was when the Quar was put down there, how they hid it, I haven't figured out. Well anyway, I think the Quar's master is Lucious, which is obvious now. But I can't figure out what they're planning." Hermione finished.

" Well that all would make sense Hermione, but we can't be sure that's what's really going on. I want to know what's being planned! It's getting to be rather annoying, being plotted against every year I mean."

Ron walked over. He'd apparently been at the Quidditch fields, considering he had his broom and was sweating a lot.

" Have you told him?" Ron asked Hermione. She nodded and he turned to Harry, " So what do you think?"

" I think Hermione's right. We're just missing some pieces… so what're we going to do. Now that I know something's going on and we've got a pretty good I idea of what we think's going on I can't just sit here and do nothing." Harry stated looking at Hermione and then Ron. He knew right off the bat Hermione wouldn't agree, but he didn't care.

" I'll do whatever you need me to." Was all that Ron said.

And to Harry's surprise Hermione said, " Me too."

So they talked about it and decided the first thing they'd need to do is find that entrance in the "mood room". If that's where Lucious and Snape were then that was a good place to start.

Yes yes yes! Now that I've written this chapter I can finally, but slowly I must warn you (well actually I really don't know if it'll be slowly or not), put things together for you! Ha I'm so happy now. And I know this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I have to go so I can't write anymore. But considering what I'm going to write it's a good thing I've stopped where I did. Please review even tho it's a short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise! lol thanks REVIEW!


End file.
